Electrical connectors have long been used to terminate and connect a variety of cables which carry electrical power or signals. Electrical cables, such as those carrying power, are supplied in various configurations based upon a particular application or the location in which the cables are to be used. One type of electrical cable includes plural insulated conductors extending within an outer insulated jacket. Such cables may also include an inner metallic sheath or cladding between the outer jacket and the conductors. Connectors of the type used to terminate such cables must provide for field engagement between the outer jacket of the cable and the connector. These connectors must also provide for grounded electrical engagement between the cladding of the cable and the body of the connector.
The electrical connectors of this type are typically designed to uniquely terminate one size of electrical cable. This is due in part due to the intricate components which must be employed to effectively seal the cable and the connector and to adequately establish ground connection between the cladding of cable and the connector body. Also the cable must be precisely located within the connector to assure proper ground termination. It is generally difficult to properly locate cables of different sizes in a single connector.
One such connector which may be used to terminate a metal clad electrical cable is shown and described in commonly signed U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,747 and which is incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. The connector described in the '747 patent provides for field termination of the metal clad electrical cable by effectively establishing a seal between the connector body and the jacket of the cable. This connector also establishes ground connection between the connector body and the metallic jacket of the cable. The connector of the '747 patent provides the ability to accommodate cables of different diameters by providing a grounding element which accommodates metal cladding of different diameters. Thus the connector of the '747 patent provides a range taking feature with respect to the metal cladding of the cable.
While it is known to provide a range taking feature with respect to the ground connection to the metal cladding, is more difficult to provide an effective seal in such a range taking environment. Further, precise location of cables of different sizes is typically not contemplated.
It is therefore desirable to provide an electrical connector which accommodates cable of different sizes and also adequately locates and positions the different sized cables within the body of the connector.